elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Elias Aguero/Говорить совсем несвязно
Пиандонея ( ) — остров-континент Pyandonea is the island-continent located far south of the Summerset Isles and is home to the elusive Maormer. The island chain is covered mostly in dense rainforest and has been described as "a playground for the southern water spirits."Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions Geography In the year 2E 486, a small Maormeri fleet was sighted off the coast of Alinor, and King Hidellith ordered his navy to give chase. The navy followed the ships through uncharted waters, into an ambush in Pyandonea itself. Most of the Alinor navy was destroyed, but a single warship returned to Summerset to describe the land as a "sea jungle." Massive plateaus spilling over with vegetation form mazes around valleys of ocean. Waving tendrils of kelp trap all but the Maormer's own ships, and provide a well-camouflaged home for the sea serpents that are Orgnum's guards and occasional mounts. Mist storms spill over the land, further disorienting one's views. That even one ship survived is a testament to the maritime genius of the Altmer.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Pyandonea History and politics It was once believed that the Maormer of Pyandonea were originally exiled from the Summerset Isle. However, translations of tapestries in the Crystal Tower tell the tale of how the Maormer were likely separated in their original homeland of Aldmeris. According to the legend, Orgnum was a phenomenally wealthy Aldmer nobleman, who used his finances to launch a rebellion against the powers of the land. He and his followers were banished for this to a place separated from Aldmeris by an impenetrable mist, Pyandonea, "The Veil of Mist." This boundary proved so effective that the followers of Orgnum never again disturbed their former countrymen in Aldmeris. The Maormer were relentless in their drive to conquer Summerset, and there is scarcely a year throughout the First or Second Eras when they did not ravage the coastlines of the Altmer.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles Every attack launched by the Maormer against Summerset has been led by Orgnum himself, and despite the number of wars and strategies employed by the Maormer, each of these attacks has proved to be an ultimate failure. The Second Aldmeri Dominion made allies of the Maormer,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion although the Dominion allowed the kings of Colovia to eliminate Maormer outposts that had been established along the western coast of the mainland. The last documented appearance of the Maormer was in 3E 110 in the War of the Isle. The united alliance of the kings of Summerset and Antiochus,Brief History of the Empire, Book I combining the Imperial fleet and the royal navies of Summerset Isle, together with the magical powers of the Psijic Order, succeeded in destroying the Pyandonean invading armada.The Wolf Queen, Book V It was said that the storm brewed by the Psijic of Artaeum so annihilated Orgnum's fleet that he was never again able to muster together enough of a force to dare another battle. Trivia *The mysterious southern continent from the globe in is often speculated to be Pyandonea. Источники be:Піанданэя cs:Pyandonea de:Pyandonea es:Pyandonea fr:Pyandonée pl:Pyandonea